Twisted couples
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Everyone knows about the new pairing ZoyAn right? Well, I am entering Qubool Hai to fix things! Excuse my insanity as I am used to writing insanity stories...


**I am sure everyone is aware about the whole new story of Qubool Hai, which I already hate. So I am writing this story which has the pairings all twisted up and will later end up where it should really be. I hope you will enjoy my completely crazy idea also I am inserting myself in this story remember my name is Angel**

Iwalked into Bhopal where everything was messed up. Sure, when I enter some place it get messed up but this time the reason is not me it is the producers of our favorite show Qubool Hai who messed things up and I am here to fix this mess.

First of all I decided to sneak in to both the Khan residence's and find out what exactly was messed up. First I went to the hot Asad Ahmed Khan's home.

's home was quite peaceful from outside but when you went inside well everything was quite unbelievable. Asad was arguing like everyday only it wasn't Zoya but it was Humaira.

"Ok, that's strange" I thought suddenly Humaira turned around and saw me standing in the doorway with my mouth open.

"Who are you?" Humaira asked

"Oh, umm I am Angel" I said

"What are you doing here" Asad asked

"I'm here to fix this mess" I said proudly

"What mess?" Asad asked

"Well, your here with Humaira instead of Zoya so nothing could be more messed up than that right?" I asked

"Zoya, she's Ayan's girlfriend" Humaira said

"Yes, exactly" Asad said

I face palmed "Once I'm done with this twisted world you'll know everything" then I went out of the house.

"I want to kill those producers for messing this world!" I screamed to no one in particular then made my way towards Ayan's home, so that I could fill my heart with more anger at the producers.

When I reached Ayan's house well Ayan and Zoya were hugging each other. I rolled my eyes "This is even worse that Asad and Humaira" I thought out loud and Zoya heard me

"Who are you" Zoya asked

"I'm Angel and before you ask I am here to fix this stupid unbelievable soap-opera that has gotten mixed up with their ever so many couples" I said angrily

"Ok…what exactly are you doing here again?" Ayan asked clueless

I rolled my eyes again "UHHH! FORGET IT!" then I stormed out of the house. In this way, my plan started to reunite Asad and Zoya as well as Ayan and Humaira.

I entered Ayan's home and went straight up to Zoya and said "Could you please go to Asad's home?"

"Why?" Zoya asked

"Well…ummm…I know! Asad has called Dhoni to his house!" I said

"WHAT!? DHONI? I'm off!" with that said Zoya rushed to Asad's house. Ayan saw her run and came to me then asked "Where did she go?"

"Well, she went to see Dhoni" I replied

"Dhoni? Where is he?" Ayan asked

"Umm…actually I uhh asked her to…get me a…bottle of water and she heard Dhoni?" I said unsure of myself and Ayan looked at me like crazy.

"What are you staring at?" I asked

"Nothing" Ayan said and went away

I went to Asad's house after that and amazingly I had reached there before Zoya. I quickly went up to Humaira and started my next story

"Humaira, Ayan is terribly sick, and you have to go and take care of him" I said

"Where is Zoya?" Humaira asked

"She well she… …hit a tree and is now in the hospital!" I shouted

"OK, I'll go and see that Ayan gets all better please tell Asad where I am" Humaira said

"Sure" I said and Humaira too was gone

**After 30 minutes**

Zoya broke in through the door of Asad's house yelling "DHONI!" hearing all the noise Asad came out

"What are you doing here ?" Asad asked

"I am here to see Dhoni" Zoya replied "Where is he?"

"Why would Dhoni come here?"Asad asked

"Because you called him" Zoya replied

" I have no idea what you are talking about" Asad said

" you can't keep Dhoni to yourself" Zoya shouted

"You have gone crazy!" Asad shouted

"I want to see DHONI!" Zoya shouted

"Who told you that Dhoni is here?" Asad asked

"Angel" Zoya said

Then they both turned to the doorway to look at me. I smiled and waved at them then I went outside and locked the door. Both Zoya and Asad ran to the door trying to open it but to no avail. Then I shouted "FALL IN LOVE YOU TWO!"

They both looked at each other and said "What?"

After my amazing trick at Asad's house I went to Ayan't house singing different songs.

Humaira went to Ayan's room "Are you feeling ok, Ayan?"

""Yes, why?" Ayan asked

"Well, I heard that you were terribly sick" Humaira replied

"What? I am ok who told you that?" Ayan asked shocked

"Angel" Humaira replied

The they both heard the door close and they rushed down. They went to the door to try and open it but it was locked from outside. Then they heard a voice that could only belong to Angel "FALL IN LOVE YOU TWO!" They also looked and said "WHAT?"

Happier then ever I went to Asad's house to see what our dearest AsYa were doing. I peeked in through the window to find them hugging each other so I opened the door.

"Had fun?" I asked smirking

"Ye-yes" they both replied blushing

"Well, I'm off to see Ayan and Humaira I'll tell them about you two" I said then left them to have some more fun.

I was the happiest girl in the world, I ran to see Ayan and Humaira, there too I peeked through the window, and saw the same thing they were hugging. I opened the door and asked "Looks like you two are a couple now"

"Yes" they said still hugging each other

"Asad and Zoya are one too, so have fun everyone!" I said and was off.

**Excuse me for the insanity. I am actually an insanity writer, my stories for other shows include insanity. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Review plz!**


End file.
